


Another Rising

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Another Rising

She walked around the grave, softly saying the incantation and sprinkling salt as she went to make the magical circle. Standing in the middle of the magic, she sliced her arm, grimacing in pain as the knife cut into her flesh. Only human blood would work this time. Blood dripped down her arm, soaking into the soil more words of magic were spoken. She hated using her own blood but she needed her magic to raise the woman who'd been dead far too long. She repeated the incantation over and over again until the dirt began to boil beneath her.


End file.
